Disney Songs: Zelda Edition Part 2
by tdjloz6496
Summary: This is part 2 of the remade project from a few years ago. There will be some songs that are not Disney-related, but most of them are. All credit goes to its rightful owners, and, as a warning, some lyrics may sound a bit awkward. Also, THERE ARE SPOILERS! On that note, here are 10 more songs parodied by the world of Hyrule!
1. Somewhere Out There (Colin)

Somewhere Out There (from "An American Tail")

 _Colin sings about how he dreams of being just like Link._

[COLIN:]

Somewhere out there,

Beyond the shining star,

Someone's watching o'er you and guiding you from far.

Somehow out there,

Nothing will hinder you,

That somehow makes me wonder if I could be like that, too

And even though I know that I am not so brave at all,

I'll always care for those no matter if they're big or small.

And I know you will not give up until danger is bound,

The goddesses shall see that you will come back safe and sound.

Someday, one day,

I will adventure too,

I know you'll support me, 'cause someday I

Will be brave like you.


	2. Hellfire (Cia)

Din's Fire ("Hellfire" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")

 _This chapter shows Cia's lust for Link, of course! (Just imagine her singing in front of her crystal ball while watching Link's spirit swing the Master Sword around._ _)_

[CIA:]

O Blessed Hylia

You know I'm just a guardian

Of these powers I am gratified

O Blessed Hylia

You know I'm so much better than

The common, boisterous, and undignified

Then tell me, Hylia

Why this man is haunting me

Why his feral eyes still scorch my soul

I want him, I need him

His blazing immortality

Is driving this old flesh out of control

Like fire

Din's fire

This lustful, burning sin

This man I

Admire

Destroys me from within

It's all her fault

She is to blame

It is the blonde-haired one

Who chose to interfere

It's all her fault

In Nayru's plan

She stole the man I love

The one that I hold dear

Protect me, Hylia

Don't let the Princess cast her spell

Don't let her magic sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Princess Zelda

And send her to the fires of hell

And let poor Link be mine and mine alone

That fire

Din's fire

Now Hero, it's your turn

You're all I

Desire

Be mine and let her burn

Hylia forgive him

Hylia forgive me

But he will be mine

And she will burn!


	3. Colors of the Wind (Sheik)

Elements Inside of You ("Colors of the Wind" from "Pocahontas")

 _Sheik encourages Link to continue his journey to stop Ganondorf. This chapter is inspired by the insightful quotes given by this mysterious person before the hero starts exploring the temples._

[SHEIK:]

You say that the journey must end here

And you fear because the worst part

Is soon to take its turn

But still, you concentrate on just how you'll set things straight

My friend, there is so much for you to learn.

You will learn…

You wonder how the land became just like this

The time has changed in many different ways

But I know that the things time never changes

are the kept memories of younger days.

You think your destiny will end in failure

All because it's the calm before the storm

But if you seek the essence of a hero

You'll make sure the blessed kingdom will reform

Have you ever heard the calm wind whisper in your ear?

Or felt the blazing passion spring anew?

Can you feel your heart a-flowing like a river?

Can you feel the elements inside of you?

Can you feel the elements inside of you?

That day from seven years back, at the temple

That time you drew the blade of evil's bane

The thief that trailed behind you saw a loophole

Snatched the gold, causing him to go insane

And now the place you used to know as Hyrule

Is now a place where one barely survives

But do not fret, for I assure you one thing

That the princess you search for is still alive

This land is depending on thee

If you don't give up, then you will succeed

Just remember that the spirits are right by your side

And know that all the light will soon shine through

I believe that you can stop all of the darkness

And you'll feel the elements inside of you

You can set all Hyrule free

Just believe and you will see

You can feel the elements inside of you


	4. Soon (Marin & Link's Grandma)

Soon (from Thumbelina)

 _A/N: For this chapter, I will parody both versions (original & reprise) because the song is so short._

 _One warm day while Link searched for his lost sword, there was a girl named Marin who sat on a rock watching the seagulls flying across the shore. Almost every day, she would look to the sky and see them soar. "Look at them, they're so majestic. Why, if I was a seagull, I would fly to faraway places and sing for many people! I would love to feel the air flowing beneath my wings!" And with a soft sigh, she began to strum her harp and sing._

[MARIN:]

I know that sometime

Someday

Somehow

I'll have my freedom… soon

Above the sea bream

There's a sweet dream

I'll have that sweet dream… soon

Soon I'll fly so far away

Soon I'm finally free

Wind… while you're roaring

I'll be soaring

Carry me

'Cross the sea and… soon

 _In a small house on Outset Island, Link and Aryll's grandma fears for their safety. She rocks back and forth in her chair, weary from the stress as she sings to herself._

[GRANDMA:]

I know that sometime

Someday

Somehow

My kids will come home soon

O wind please guide them, stand beside them

And they shall come home soon

Soon the stress and pain will end

Hearts will soon be mending

And while they draw near, I will wait here

They'll come 'round, safe and sound

And soon


	5. Proud of Your Boy (Yunobo)

Proud of Your Boy (from "Aladdin")

 _Yunobo is finally determined to make himself a better Goron after witnessing Link stop the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. He vows to the Goron elder through this song._

[YUNOBO:]

Proud of your boy

I'll make you proud of your boy

Believe me, timid as I am,

You're in for a pleasant surprise

Strange for my size

As you can see

So say I'm weak for my tribe

I'm a failure

Okay, I agree

Yes, I've been one lazy kid

Some help, some partner, some guy

But I'll make up for my lousin' up

Messin' up, screwin' up times

You'll see, sir, now comes the better part

Someone's changing his ways

Cross his feeble heart

Make good and finally make you

Proud of your boy

Tell me I'm foolish, a coward, a slacker

You won't get a fight here, no way

Say that I'm no good, a useless Goron

But I'm changing my life here today

Lava flows under the rocks

Let it pass, let it be

There is no reason that I have been chosen

And yet, you'll see that

Someday and soon

You will be proud of your boy

Though I can't make myself braver

Or smarter or stronger or wise

I'll do my best, that's all I can do

Even though I'm not perfect like Link or you

Sir, I will try to

Try hard to make you

Proud of your boy


	6. Bells of Notre Dame (Kaepora Gaebora)

Winds of Hyrule Field ("Bells of Notre Dame" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

 _A parody of the Ocarina of Time manga. The owl known as Kaepora Gaebora tells the tale of how a child was brought into the forest and would soon become a major part of destiny._

 _A/N: There is dialogue near the end of this chapter (during the scene where the woman explains her troubles to the Great Deku Tree)._

[KAEPORA GAEBORA:]

Morning in Hyrule, the lands, they awake

To the winds of Hyrule Field

The mailman, he rushes; the farmers, they rake

To the winds of Hyrule Field

To the children that live in the forest

To the family who all must yield

And some say the psalm of this land is

The calm of the winds

The winds of Hyrule Field

Into the night's how the story begins

Through the trees near Hyrule Field

One frightened woman ran silently into

The trees near Hyrule Field

For a war had just taken her people

And the fearless men with swords and shields

By the evil whose power

Was used to devour the winds

The winds of Hyrule Field

In this place, there lived a master called the Deku Tree

And he saw the woman crying, begging, on her knees

[WOMAN:]

See here the innocent child I have lain

From the winds of Hyrule Field

Now I am sickened; his father's been slain

In the winds of Hyrule Field

You can lie to yourself if you want to

You can help us all or just be still

But you will be astounded once you see what's bound to the winds

The very winds of Hyrule Field

[KAEPORA GAEBORA:]

And for one time in his reign

Of power and control

Deku Tree felt pain and fear

For this poor, little soul

[GREAT DEKU TREE:]

 _[SPOKEN:]_ What must I do?

[WOMAN:]

 _[SPOKEN:]_ Care for the child, and raise it as your own

[GREAT DEKU TREE:]

What? I'm to take care of this helpless…?

Very well. Let him live with me, in the woods.

[WOMAN:]

Live here? Where?

[GREAT DEKU TREE:]

Anywhere

 _[SUNG:]_ Just so he is kept away where evil cannot see

 _[SPOKEN:]_ With the Kokiri, perhaps. And who knows? The goddesses work in mysterious ways

 _[SUNG:]_ Even this small creature may

Yet prove one day to be

Of destiny

[KAEPORA GAEBORA:]

 _[SPOKEN:]_ And the Tree gave the child a beautiful name

A name that means connection to fate: Link

 _[SUNG:]_ Now what's bound to happen? Just guess if you can

Feel the winds of Hyrule Field

This little creature must save the great land

[KAEPORA GAEBORA & CHORUS:]

Feel the winds, winds, winds, winds,

Winds, winds, winds, winds,

Winds of Hyrule Field!


	7. Perfect Isn't Easy (Ruto)

Royal Isn't Easy ("Perfect Isn't Easy" from Oliver & Company)

 _Ruto, the princess of the Zoras, sings about her royal life in this chapter. Here, we will delve deep into her snobby, spoiled, and sassy personality._

[Ruto:]

Servants, there's work to do

Down in the ocean blue

Royal isn't easy

But it's me

When one knows Hyrule is watching

One does what one must

Some minor adjustments, darling

Not just for vanity

But for their sanity

Each little move a pose

Graceful as water flows

Sometimes it's too much for even me

But when all of Hyrule needs

Someone to show how it's done

Don't have to have talent just to show out

No doubt I'm number one

My image never fails

Take a look at these scales

La la la la

Royalty becomes me, nest ce pas?

Unrivaled, unruffled

I'm royal unleashed

Yes!

Jaws drop, hearts stop

I'm fetching and classy

No one can surpass me

And Ah! Ah! Oooo…

Tho' many covet my royal throne

They're swimming up the wrong sea

You peasant folks all over great Hyrule

I have your hearts and you have my pity

Royal is not just nice

Not just pretty

Royal, my dears,

Is me


	8. Journey to the Past (Link)

Journey Through Hyrule ("Journey to the Past" from "Anastasia")

 _Link, the Hero of Time, sets out on his journey to save the land of Hyrule._

[LINK]

Din don't fail me now

Nayru don't desert me

Can't turn back, I've come too far

Tonight is the night,

'Tis the night I travel,

To a place beyond the stars.

Oh how the world can be so cruel

On this journey through Hyrule.

Somewhere up ahead,

Princess Zelda's waiting,

Nights of dreams just can't be true.

Wanted by all foes,

Insecure, however,

Can't rest 'til the journey's through.

It's just me and my fighting tools

On this journey through Hyrule.

Power, Wisdom, Courage

There were times when my ancestor had them too.

Power, Wisdom, Courage

I will never be complete until I find you.

Traveling by foot,

One step then another,

Who knows where my fate shall stand?

Back and forth all day,

Through the water, forest,

Fire, shadow, light, and sand.

I know this is a sign,

Destiny I'll find.

Zelda guide me with your hands.

And lead me through

This land!


	9. Everything is Honey (Linebeck)

Everything is Money ("Everything is Honey" from "Winnie the Pooh")

 _Linebeck fantasizes on his favorite thing in the world._

[CHORUS:]

Money

Money, money, money, money

Money, money, money, money

Money, money, money, money

Money, money

Money, money, money, money

Money, money, money, money

Money

Money, money, money, money

Money, money, money

[LINEBECK:]

Everything is money

Everywhere I look

Everything is money

And that's wondrous in my book

I am a man of many seas

And I can't see

Why everything that lands on my deck's

The favorite thing of Captain Linebeck

Can you?

Everything is money

I can't get enough

Of maps for diamonds, rubies, pearls

And other shiny stuff

Oh, what a sight, oh, what a dream

Doused in the honeyful, moneyful stream

Swimming in the money

Swimming far and wide

Open up my wallet

Let the rupees flow inside

Orange and yellow and green and blue

Purple, gold, silver, too

Suddenly I'm in a money boat

It doesn't matter to where I float

Whoa

'Cause everywhere is money

There's a gold Linebeck

He is made of money

So I'll keep him, what the heck?

If everything is money

And I am what I spend

Then I'm the kind of money

I'll treasure 'til the end


	10. Be Our Guest (GhZVaVeG)

_You're A Pest_ ( _ **Performed by: Ghirahim, Zant, Vaati, Veran, Ganondorf, & Minions**_)

 _This parody is about Link being dragged into a torture chamber. Moments later, he is tied to a chair, and his mouth is taped shut. He has to go through the most nightmarish thing he has ever experienced so far: watching five Zelda villains sing a song to him in a comical, yet graphic, way. To make matters worse, they also perform disturbing acts, such as feeding him to the Stalfos, as the song continues._

 **[GHIRAHIM:]** _ **[SPOKEN:]**_

My dear Skychild, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to suffer; let us tie you to a

chair as the Zelda villains proudly present -

your nightmare!

 **[GHIRAHIM:]** _ **[SUNG:]**_

You're a pest! You're a pest!

Put our killing to the test

Tie this rope around your neck, my friend

And we will do the rest

Tie it hard

Tie it tight

Or else, we'll be here all night

Try this poison

It's delicious!

Soon, you're sleeping with the fishes

Watch us sing, dance as well

While you're stuck there in a cell

And the tortures here are never second best

And we'll make you scared straight

While you abacinate

You'll die a pest

Yes, a pest

You're a pest!

 **[ZANT & MINIONS:]**

Yes, today

Is the day

We will set you "en flambe"

 **[ZANT:]**

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A killer, cutthroat cabaret!

You're alone

And you're scared

'Cause this murder's all prepared

You'll be gloomy, you're complaining

While we're here and "entertaining"

Tooth extract, use the Rack

Put large weights upon your back

 **[MINIONS:]**

Just because we are the ones

That you oppressed

 **[ZANT & MINIONS:]**

Come on let's lift our glasses

While we kill, with class,

This little pest

 **[ZANT:]**

If you're stressed

It's kneecapping I suggest

 **[ZANT & MINIONS:]**

You're a pest! You're a pest! You're a pest!

 **[VAATI:]**

Life was so unnerving

For a villain who's not serving

We're not whole without a soul to stalk upon

Ah, those good old days when we were evil...

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Decades we've been rusty

More than dirty, more than crusty

We just want to sin so we could feel alive

Most days we just stroll around the dark realm

We were just mere fables

Then, somebody turned the tables!

 **[VERAN:]**

It's a pest! It's a pest!

Sakes alive, we can avenge!

Blood galore? Well, thank Farore

That we're getting our revenge!

Soon, he'll be on his knees

And my dear that's fine with me

When the stalfos get through chewing

Get the pot and get it brewing

Make it warm, piping hot

Goodness sakes, heat it a lot!

Fire it up! We want the company depressed

We've got a lot to do!

Is it one burn or two?

For you, the pest!

 **[MINIONS:]**

He's a pest!

 **[VERAN:]**

Such a pest!

 **[MINIONS:]**

He's a pest!

 **[MINIONS:]**

You're a pest! You're a pest!

Your demise is our request

We'll castrate you, mutilate you

And we'll never let you rest

You will squirm, while we squeeze

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the murder vibe is flowing

Let us hurt you, we'll keep going

 **[GANONDORF & MINIONS:]**

Slash by slash, stab by stab

When you scream, we'll all be glad

 **[GANONDORF:]**

Then I'll rip your little heart out of your chest

 **[ALL:]**

Tonight you will get beat up

Hang you from your feet up

Kill the pest!

Kill the pest!

Kill the pest!

Let's kill the pest!

 _Right when the song ends, Link wakes up screaming and panting in his bed. It turns out he really was having a nightmare. He sighs in relief as he lies back down and falls asleep._


End file.
